


Sticky Bombs

by Thanatoaster



Series: Gibs [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Gore, M/M, Necrophilia, Solo, Wound Fucking, general fucked up shit, gibs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatoaster/pseuds/Thanatoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Equalizer.</p>
<p>Demo crosses a line that no one ever should.</p>
<p>(please check warnings and tags before reading)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Bombs

**Author's Note:**

> So over a year since I posted Equalizer and I'm finally posting part two.
> 
> Sorry If it feels kind of rushed at the end, I was trying to set up for the third and final piece of this series, which I will post hopefully..... eventually.... maybe..... 
> 
> We will see...

At this point in his career the RED Demoman was used to gore, to the point where seeing chunks of flesh flying around without any discernible person attached didn't even make him bat an eye. He'd worked with explosives since he was a child, and now his job involved exploding the same 9 people into nothing but pink mist for a living.

He moved mostly on instinct, lobbing grenades in the direction of anything blue. It didn't leave him time to think, and it was thinking that sometimes got him into trouble. There was this split second before setting off a sticky bomb trap, where he had time to second guess himself and not push the detonator. It almost never happened, but around a certain Soldier he found it did.

Sometimes Jane walked through his trapped doorways, they were absolutely covered in stickies, but the Soldier's helmet was probably a detriment on his ability to see them. If the American didn't notice them then the Demo often let him just run through, waiting to blow up the next person to pass by instead. 

It was pathetic honestly, he knew that much. After all, he'd had no qualms killing his once friend during the war. Back then he'd even done it up close and personal, beheading him and running him through with the Eyelander countless times.

But when the war was over, and the rage faded, he found himself sentimental. He still cared about Jane even if he didn't want to. This is what caused him to try to avoid hurting him, or just avoid seeing the Soldier in general.

These feelings were also what landed him in his current predicament, with a startled Jane doe standing in the middle of his entire clip's worth of red stickies.

The Soldier had rocket jumped in through the windows of the wooden building, not seeing Demo's stickies plastered all over the point. The Soldier was standing there frozen, as he expected to be blown up instantly, but when one, then two seconds passed, he spoke.

"Demo?" He said nervously, still not daring to move. 

Tavish had his finger on the detonator, it was shaking. He'd been caught, he hesitated. Any longer and the Soldier would sense his fear and kill him, then proceed to cap the point. But even if he set off the bombs now Jane would know he hesitated, and who knew what the American would do with that knowledge. 

He wished the Soldier wasn't wearing his helmet, Tavish knew he could read the man's face like a book. But with it hidden behind the blue tinted steel, he didn't know what emotions, if any, lay hidden there.

There was no more time to ponder it when the Soldier finally decided to take a step forward and lift his rocket launcher, aiming it at the Demoman with a cruel sneer. It was instinct, panic, fear of his team knowing he gave up the point that made his finger twitch, setting off the bombs.

Having moved to the side of the sticky bomb patch the Soldier's body wasn't completely destroyed, and he was thrown across the room, crumpling into a heap against the wall. Demo let out a breath, doing a quick survey of the area for anymore BLUs before turning back to the Soldier.

What remained of the mercenary was a bloody mess. His legs were gone, probably part of the meaty splatter on the wall. His pelvis was also mostly gone, leaving the bottom of his torso a big gaping hole, red organ mush oozing out onto the floor. Burns ran up his sides where clothing had been torn away, his helmet had been knocked off, but besides a few cuts and bruises his face seemed mostly ok, though his glossy eyes stared unnervingly at the ceiling.

Despite his usual non sensitivity to such things, seeing his once friend in such a state had his stomach twisting in knots. A lump formed in his throat as guilt began setting in. With a sudden rush of panic he ran over and dropped next to Jane, pressing two fingers to the pulse point just in case he was still alive and suffering.

With a sigh of relief he noted there was no pulse, thankful to not be in a situation of having to put the Soldier out if his misery, especially when he had no method more delicate than bludgeoning him to death with a rum bottle.

Tavish really missed Jane, and sitting here next to his lifeless corpse was the closest thing to being alone together they'd had since before the war. A sudden wave of affection washed over him, he draped himself over Soldier's from, curling his arms around the burnt chest and tucking his face against the neck. Tavish was slightly disappointed that the smell of burnt flesh completely drowned out Jane's natural scent, but his body was still warm and that was real enough.

"I wish we never had to fight Jane." He whispered, lifting the corpse up to rest against his chest, not seeming to notice the new trail of intestines being left behind. He felt his breathing shake and then his whole body quiver, he squeezed Jane tightly as tears began to slip down his cheek.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't felt things for Jane back before the war. He'd felt a fondness towards the Blu that crossed a lot of lines, and he knew the man would never be open to it, so he'd kept it to himself. Being so close to him now though had those feelings coming back, and his longing crawling to the surface. He pulled back only slightly, reaching up a hand to close the Soldier's eyes. It looked like he was sleeping.

With a shuddering breath he leaned forward and kissed the Soldier's pale lips, a hand coming up to run through his short hair. He only broke away to breathe for a second before diving back it, as if breaking the contact would cause Jane's body to disappear faster. He loosened up a bit, and instead moved to place kisses over his face, closed eyelids and down his neck.

He noted with enough sanity to be concerned, that his cock had begun stiffening in his pants. It was pressing into the open expanse at the bottom of Jane's severed torso, and the heat found there did little to alleviate the problem. Still kissing the soldier at a feverish pace, he began to grind his hips, pressing himself more firmly to the opening.

"Fffuck..." He groaned, lowering Jane's body back to the ground and crawling on top of it. "I just want to be with you Janey... we never had a chance..." Slipping a hand into his pants he pulled out his cock, working it slowly as he gazed at Jane's soft face."To be.... this close."  
The head of his cock touched the viscera and his entire body shuddered. Slowly he inched forward, letting his cock find its own entrance into the Soldier's mangled body.

It didn't feel the same as sex, all he jostling of the body has caused so much of Jane to just fall out that it lacked the tightness of actual sex. It was still warm, though cooling quickly, and the oddness of the situation didn't stop him from beginning to thrust roughly into the gaping hole. The sound it made was disgusting, sloppy, wet, and unnatural.

Everything about the situation was wrong, he could feel it with every ounce of his being. The sound, the smell of burnt flesh, the lack of movement from Jane, it was terrible. The hardness of his cock however was distracting enough to stop him from being horrified.

“Fuck.... fuck.... Janey...... “ He cried, tears still leaking out the corners of his eyes. Blood and other fluids were seeping into his clothes and cooling quickly. Said cold, dampness was starting to break through the haze of lust, and he realized this was taking much too long. 

He pulled out of the ravaged flesh and made the mistake of looking down at his length, seeing the thick coat of blood with chunks of... something stuck in it. His stomach knotted and he had to look away before he came too much to his senses. Demo pressed his face back into the Soldier's neck and wrapped his hand around his cock, working it quickly while the blood was still slick enough to be used as lubricant. 

He kept stroking himself faster and faster until his breath hitched and he came hard, cum landing in globs on what remained of the Soldier's uniform. He released his length and sighed, trying to catch his breath while still kneeling on all fours over Jane's corpse.

“My, my.... Wasn't that a sight.” The french accented voice came from behind him.

Demo whipped around to see the Blu spy decloak in the corner. His blood ran cold.

“S-spy.... How long have you-”

“Long enough.” The man smirked, lighting a cigarette. “Here I though I was the only one with such... taboo inclinations.”

Demo stumbled to his feet, tucking himself back into his blood soaked pants.

“You..... you will say nothing.” He growled, absolutely terrified of what the Spy might do with this information. 

“Or what?” The Frenchman laughed, lazily aiming his ambassador at Demo.

He suddenly realized what a vulnerable situation he'd put himself in. His weapons weren't within arms reach, having been tossed aside when he checked Jane's pulse. And he'd just... done all that stuff to the Soldier without even spychecking the room.

He looked down at the body and felt sick. Had he really just raped the man's corpse? 

Before he had time to answer his own question, the body disintegrated from view, leaving only a few bloodstains on the wood floor. Turning back to the Spy he was forced to beg.

“Please..... Spy. I'll do anything... Anything. Just pretend this never happened!” He cried.

The Spy pulled his gun back and seemed to contemplate the request, but this only lasted a few seconds. Soon enough he straightened his arm and aimed the gun right at the Demoman's head.

“I think I'll find my own use for this information.”

“Spy-”

A gunshot rang out, the bulled piercing directly through the demo's skull. He was dead instantly, and fell backwards onto the bloodstained floor. His body now occupying the same space his best friend's had only a moment before.

The Spy blew the smoke from his gun, and stepped onto the empty point.


End file.
